


A secret memory

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [109]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Caring Sherlock Holmes, Drunk John, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John stag night, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Something Irene Adler said to Sherlock long ago come up on the lips of a really drunk John...





	A secret memory

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Sh’lock, my foots, feetsss are stickin’ to the floor…” John, seriously drunk, was looking at his feet with a disgruntled face.

Silently laughing, Sherlock walked near his future husband. It was 4 in the morning of John’s stag night. “Did you have fun love?”

John raises his eyes from his uncooperative feet, smiling adoringly at his fiancé. “Yeah... I'm going to fuck you… until you beg for mercy… Twice.”

“Really sexy, love. Bathroom first?” He removed John’s vest and put it on a nearby chair.

“I zan’t walk, Mike and Greg put glue under my sole, bastards…”

Looking at his doctor, the detective realizes that one of the lace was unknotted and caught under the other shoe.  _Not a good time to explain that_ … “Honey, just remove your shoes and you’ll be fine.”

“Ohhhhhhhh. You’re a genius and you’re mine.” After he removed his shoes, and with Sherlock's help, he finally enter the bathroom. “Bathroom! I looooooooove bathroom. It-sa room but with-za bath in it and a toilet. Got to go. Look away my darlingze, donna want to spoilz the magicitity of love.”

Sincerely hoping his aim was better than his conversation, Sherlock went to fetch a tall glass of water and paracetamol.

After few minutes, he walks in the bedroom and smiles as John was already asleep muttering ‘mmmmm…. begging’.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
